Imperfect Perfections
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: Rin and Kato were always friends. Even when she finds out who his father is, she won't leave him. But what about when fate decides to deal them a cruel hand? Will Kato still be loyal?... I can't summarize without giving it away! RinxOC (occasional YukioxOC and AmaimonxOC)
1. Prologue

_There were three of us._

_First was our dad, Akira Matsumoto. He looked like a teen with his messy blond hair and red highlights. His mossy green eyes sparkled like gems when the sun hit them just right. Perhaps the only clue to his actual age was when he would frown, lines would appear on his face. I'll be honest, my dad was probably the most beautiful man I'd seen in my life. He's most likely where my brother and I got our looks.  
>He was an exorcist, and very short tempered. He could be terribly cruel. He got me a pink cross on my thirteenth birthday. What he doesn't know is I still wear it to this day...<em>

_Next was Kei. He was as smart, simple, and sweet as could be. He looked just like you'd expect. His hair was long and red, and his eyes were a soft grey. Kei was prone to bullying, and got along best with Okumura Yukio (but I think I'm moving too fast). He wanted to be an exorcist when he grew up._

_Last but not least was me, Kato! I was ten minutes younger than him. For years, people thought something was wrong with me because I only talked to Kei and Akira. I look a lot like Kei, but slightly more feminine. My hair is shorter (I sort of look like kei's twin brother), and my eyes are a bit sharper. More often than not, I had to defend him at school. It was probably my brother and my father that made _me_ want to be an exorcist!_

_I'm actually not sure where my mother is, and I'm not sure I want to. Akira might have told me at one point, but I don't care enough about her to bother. I know she wasn't a demon or a vour or even an angel, because my dad said she wasn't. But you'll find out about her later._

_Anyway, here's the story of how my family moved next to another pair of twins when I was five, which is totally cool. The Okumura's were the best thing that ever happened to my family, and Rin especially!-_

_Huh?_

_Oh, okay. I'm rambling. I guess you can just read the story on your own. Baka..._

* * *

><p>"Tou-san, where are we going?" Kei asked, blinking. Akira smiled happily.<p>

"We're going to meet Fujimoto-Sensei. He's my superior." he chirped, tousling his hair. Kato clung tighter to his hand and looked up at the large building that could only be the church. She smiled and ran ahead of the other two. She ran through the doors, ignoring her father's screams of protest, and looked up at the beautiful ceiling. It was so high that it dizzied her to look up at it for too long.

"Kato, look out!"

It was too late. The small girl ran into a leg and fell backward.

She looked up at an older man with short, grey hair and just enough facial hair to show that he was capable of growing it (Akira, however, was not). He had glasses and a long, black coat like Akira's, which two children were clinging to. They looked like twins, one with short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes, and the other with brown hair and lighter blue eyes (and three very adorable moles).

"Say hello to Fujimoto-Sensei, boys."

"Tou-san, I'm a girl!" Kato cried, turning around and pouting. Akira laughed and shrugged.

Kei shyly waved and blushed. Fujimoto pushed forward the two boys and Akira did the same.

"Your kids are nothing like you, Matsu. They're actually behaving." Fujimoto teased. Akira pouted.

"I resent that, old fart! Anyway, this babyface is such a burden. This babe called me jailbait..." Akira said, tossing his arm around Fujimoto and walking away.

Kato and Kei exchanged looks and went over to the other pair of twins (or rather, Kato dragged Kei closer to the twins).

Kei looked terrified, as did the boy with the moles and glasses. The blue-haired boy looked fiercely at Kato. She looked just as harshly back, daring him to touch her brother. After finding that neither was out to hurt their sibling, they smiled at each other.

"I'm Rin, and this is my brother Yukio." the blue haired boy said, smiling a toothy grin. Kato grabbed Kei's hand and smiled.

"Hey! I'm Kato, and this is Kei. I think you'd get along with Kei, Yuki-chan." She said, pulling him forward. Yukio blushed and stepped behind Rin.

"Why don't we see you guys? We see your dad all the time."

"We lived far away, but he moved us closer." Kei responded shyly, fiddling with his fingers. Rin scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"So um... You wanna jump in those leaves outside?" he asked. Kei tilted his head to the side.

"Your dad just raked those." he said. Rin shrugged.

"So?"

* * *

><p><em>What? Not a good prologue? Not enough action for you? Then your stupid and—<em>Ouch!

_Kei says I shouldn't call people stupid._

_The point of this chapter, I mean, was to explain that in the Matsumoto and Okumura twins meeting up, their destinies were forever changed. It's pretty epic, you should keep reading._

_If you don't, you're an idiot—_

_Kei, it's _not _okay to hit!_


	2. Prologue Part Two

_So now you know how the two sets of twins from different families got to know each other! The story can start in the present now. _

_I guess I'll start with right before Kei and Yukio left for True Cross Academy. Of course I was accepted as well, but I didn't want to leave just yet. I wanted to share some time with Rin and Tou-San and Shirou. Would you believe I got to share my dorm with my nii-san?_

_And while I'm speaking, can you _believe _that Rin had the nerve to say I liked _Yukio_? Just because we hang out a lot! Kei hangs out with Yukio a lot too! How come when a girl hangs out with a boy, they have to be dating, but two people of the same sex aren't dating? Unfair._

_And don't even get me _started_ on—Ouch!_

…_Kei says I'm starting to ramble. I guess I stop about here. And let you continue, then?_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, so as I was saying Fuji- Dear God! When puberty hit you, it looks like it hit hard." Akira winced as Kato walked in and sat in one of the many seats. She fiddled with the fabric of her short skirt, flushing with rage.<p>

"Shut up."

"You caught up to your brother fast~! It feels like just yesterday you were barely up to my knee! Now your chest is practically spilling out of your-"

"No, Baba. Shut up. I'll cut you." Kato interrupted, wrinkling her nose and balling up her fist.

"Are you still upset because I changed your wardrobe up? It's whats popular for girls your age. Those boy clothes sent the wrong message."

"Because these send such a great message, right? Mini-skirts and hoodies have always gone together. It's stupid enough when other girls do it. God, you're such a stupid old fart!" Kato whined.

If her father switching out all of her clothes wasn't enough to irritate Kato, the fact that Rin was nowhere to be found _was_. Yukio and Kei were busy packing, and they'd told Kato she was in the way right when they started (though, in Kei's defense, he was packing her things too). Even before that, Kei had started to ignore her more and more. It was quite unpleasant.

So, with her feathers ruffled thoroughly, she slid into a pew. She worked hard to ignore the snickers from the _old_ _people_.

"Oh, calm down, Kato." Shiro said, laughing.

And then Rin walked in, looking even madder and more beat up than Kato. He slid into the seat next to Kato and rested his head in his hand, frowning. Kato patted his back.

"Confess your sins and say your prayers." Shiro scolded. Rin huffed.

"I didn't do anything bad." he said in a monotone. Kato happily inhaled the oddly sweet scent he gave off and sighed, relaxing.

"Then what's up with the scratches?" Akira called.

"I tripped on the stairs like Kato." he said, lips pulling into a slight smirk. Kato felt her eye twitch.

"Fuck you."

"But your back is dirty, too." Shiro examined.

"Again, I did a Kato fall. Have you ever seen her fall?"

"Fuck you."

"And the nosebleed?" Kato interjected, batting her grey eyes. Rin shrugged.

"I fell onto an insanely hot chick -"

"What?!" Akira interrupted.

"After her! Where is she?! - oh, you liar." Shiro put his foster son in a headlock. Kato snickered mischievously.

"You got into a fight again, didn't you?" Kato asked, tilting her head to the side. Rin pouted cutely.

"Stupid fart..."

"And what about the part time job?" Akira chirped, happy in a situation that didn't call for it.

"I got fired..."

And it was about then that Kato stopped listening to the depressing conversation. They probably didn't notice her silence anyway.

"Tou-san! We finished packing!"

Kato jumped. She didn't hear Yukio _or_ Kei enter. Her glasses fell off of her face.

"Oh, Rin. Did you get into another fight?" Kei asked in his sweet voice, blinking innocently.

"Shut up." Rin snarled. More talk commenced, that Kato continued to ignore. She stood up and walked toward the heater with her hands in her pockets. There was a bang, and she was hit in the face with a bit of the radiator. She clenched her nose.

"FUUUUUU-"

"Ah, she's bleeding. I should get a new heater." Shiro said sadly.

"You're worried about the heater?!" Kato exclaimed. Yukio looked in her direction, smiled, and blushed.

"Hey Kato, you sort of look cute in those clothes!"

"You shut your whore mouth." she said, voice muffled by her arms holding her nose. Shiro sighed.

"Go treat Rin's wounds... And I guess Kato's too."

"I hate my life."

* * *

><p>"Mm... What's that smell?" Kato asked, nose twitching as she sniffed the air after her nap.<p>

"Are you up, Tou*?" Kei's voice called.

"I'm up, but that smell. It's great!" she responded, feeling around in the dark. She heard Kei sigh.

"We're celebrating, remember? Rin has a job, we're leaving soon for school..."

"Seriously, I can't put my finger on it..."

"It's great! I know your upset, but come down please?"

"Is that... Sukiyaki!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Kei and Tou. XD Tou is her nickname from Kei.<em>**


	3. Revelations

"Hey Baba, what's going on?" Kato called, wiping at her nose. Akira ignored her.

They were all busy. They were drawing threefold barriers around the monastery and saying anxious prayers. She hoped weakly that they were getting rid of those annoying and smelly bugs that were floating around the city, but she knew that wasn't the case. It was something much worse. She suddenly wondered if she should have left early for school with Kei and Yukio.

Akira surprised her by fastening a cross around her neck, frowning deeply.

"T-tou-san? Whats happening?"

"Dark things. Very dark things." Akira answered. His tone made Kato shiver unpleasantly.

Shiro and Rin came bursting through the front doors of the church, causing Kato to jump. Akira cleared his throat.

"The preparations are complete." he said. Kato and Rin exchanged looks, his shocked and scared, her's confused.

"It's not enough, not nearly! You two, pour triple strong holy water around the church! Don't let them past! Akira, mind the children." Shiro ordered. Akira grabbed Kato's arm and reached for Rin, but hesitated.

"I... Rin too?" he asked. Shiro inhaled sharply and shook his head.

"No, I'll handle Rin. Just mind your child."

There was a loud crash. Kato and Rin flinched.

"Follow me." Shiro said, leading Rin away. Kato felt herself being dragged away as well, and then being tucked away behind a row of seats.

"Tou-san, what's wrong?" she asked in a panic. Akira opened and shut his mouth like a gaping fish, unsure of whether or not he should say anything.

"Rin is the son of Satan. Yukio didn't inherit any of his powers. They want to take him back to Gehenna now that his demonic side is awake, but we can't let that happen. Gehenna smells terrible." Akira said, voice cracking in the middle of his explanation. Kato clutched his arm.

"What about Kei and I? We aren't normal either." she said, deciding now was as good a time as any to confirm any of her suspicions. Akira rubbed his neck.

"It's complicated. Your mother was half angel, and I'm half angel, so that makes you some weird mixture of human and angel." he said, wincing as the ground shook violently.

The front doors exploded, and a cluster of terrible smelling creatures entered. Kato shivered and slammed her hand over her nose, trying not to vomit.

"_I've come for my young master._"

Akira grimaced, snatched up Kato, and ran toward the basement entrance they were never allowed in. He shoved her down, yelling at her to leave and not turn around with Rin.

"Baba!" she called, turning around and reaching upward. Rin fell backwards onto her moments later, knocking her back down. He scrambled to his feet, a sword in his hand, and gritted his teeth. He quickly helped up Kato and shook his head.

"We aren't done talking yet, Tou-san! Kato come on, we have to help them!"

"I-I don't know what to do! I don't..." she clasped her hands together and pressed them against her chest. Rin shook his head sadly.

"Wait down here, I'll come back for you." he said, quickly giving her a hug and going to ram his shoulder against the door they came from. She counted to ten, and held her cross so tightly she thought she might slice open her hand.

When he managed to leave, Kato peeked out and was met with calm. The monastery was in ruin, but nobody was hurt too badly (more than anything else, they were a bit shaken, but nothing happened that couldn't be remedied).

She emerged fully, ignoring the boy who was possessed moments before, and ran to Akira. She gave him a hug, despite him being unscathed. She then ran back to Rin, who was having a shouting match with Shiro (or rather, Shiro was being yelled at by the teenager). She shook her head.

"Rin, you shouldn't talk to Shiro like this. He loves you." she sad in a low voice. Rin scoffed.

"No he doesn't. He just kicked me out because I'm..." Rin began. He looked sadly at the ground and clenched his fists. Kato reached out, but he flinched away.

"Whatever! I was always the bad child anyway! Give me a break, you aren't my dad! You're just some stranger! Don't ever try to be my dad again!" he yelled. Shiro reached out to slap him so quickly Kato wasn't even sure if it had actually happened. She and her father exchanged a glance. Shiro looked blankly at his red palm.

"Go gather your things." he said. Rin nodded slowly and began to walk away. Shiro then convulsed and dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. All the glass in the building shattered. They were in the dark.

"Sh-Shiro-sensei?!" Akira called, reaching out.

"Is he being possessed?" she asked nobody, despite already knowing the answer.

And then she continued to watch with a sick sort of fascination as his teeth sharpened unnaturally and his eyes darkened. He looked like a monster, not the priest she grew up with.

And Rin looked just as terrified as she did.

Shiro's voice wasn't his own, and he began to chuckle.

"I've finally claimed this body as my own." the demon said silently. Kato held her breath.

"H-hey, Shiro... Tou-san?" Rin called weakly.

"We meet at last, son!" he laughed. Kato gasped.

"Satan?!"

"Father Fujimoto!" one of the exorcists called, running toward them.

"Shut up!" he said. The exorcists were all engulfed in blue flames. They fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. Kato ran to her father, her eyes widening. He didn't look to be in as much pain as everyone else.

"P-please watch Rin. He's your friend. And Shiro won't be here to..."

"Let's go back to Gehenna. I'm too strong for Assiah. This body won't last much longer." she heard Satan say. Her nose was filled with his strong odor, and his own musk mingled with that of many others.

"Baba, I think I have to help Rin." Kato tried, voice cracking slightly from fear. She glanced behind her and saw Rin with dangerous looking teeth and feral eyes, engulfed in blue flames himself. If this were any other time, she'd tease him by hitting his nose with a newspaper. But this wasn't any other time, and it would probably never be again.

She looked from his sword to him and lunged at it (though, with as much attention as Satan was paying to her, it was unnecessary).

"Rin, take it!" she yelled, tossing it to her friend. While Satan was distracted, Shiro took over his hand and plunged a cross into his heart, ending everything. Kato went cold all over.

She turned to Rin, who was already doing the one thing he wasn't supposed to - taking out the sword. As if it was in slow motion, he brought it down onto the top of The Gate, ending all problems. He sheathed it once more and dropped to his knees, tears pouring down his face. Satan was gone, and so was Shiro.

"Tou-san..." he sobbed.

* * *

><p>Akira nudged Kato and her umbrella away, looking like he might cry. She frowned and walked over to Rin, placing the umbrella over the both of them.<p>

"What are you going to do now, Rin?" she asked him. He avoided her gaze.

"You'd still want to be my friend now that you know what I am?" he asked bitterly. Kato sighed.

"You're just Okumura Rin, my best friend. Hell, my only friend. Let's be honest, Yukio belongs to Kei." she said sincerely, blushing slightly. Rin smiled.

"I mean what I really am, Matsumoto."

"My best friend Rin, who now has a tail. Since you didn't freak out too much when my boobs came, I won't freak out over your tail. But I do wish I had one." she said, nudging him with her elbow. Rin looked relieved.

"And the Old Man told me what a mutt you were." he said. Kato giggled.

"Yup. We'll figure this out." she said, glad he knew he wasn't alone.

"Okumura Rin, Matsumoto Kato! Nice to finally meet you." a different voice called. The duo turned around to see a man in a white and pink outfit, with a purple cape and gigantic top hat. He bowed quickly and rose again, stroking his beard. Kato's eyes sparkled.

"Ooh~!"

"I represent the Japanese branch of the True Cross Knight Order. My name is Mephisto Pheles. I was a friend of the Reverend's. Please accept my condolences." he said, placing his pink and purple umbrella back over his head. Rin's face fell.

"I'm assuming you know about me."

"We know all about you. How Fujimoto tried raising you as a human. Clearly, it failed." he said. Kato frowned.

"Well what happens now?" she asked. Mephisto shook his head.

"His wandering Assiah is dangerous to all humankind. We're supposed to dispose of him. Sorry, hon." he responded, still smiling. Rin opened his mouth to object, but Kato interrupted him.

"I thought you were supposed to protect him!" she yelled, thrusting the umbrella in Rin's hands and taking a step toward their elder.

"I'd prefer not to mix private and public matters. But you can either kill us, be killed _by_ us, or kill yourself. Three choices!"

"My father is Shiro Fujimoto, and nobody else! Make me one of you!"

"So you'll be fulfilling your father's dying wish. But what if you did become an exorcist? - Pfft!" Mephisto burst into a fit of laughter. Rin and Kato were dumbstruck.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Mephisto pointed and snickered more.

"Y-you, the son of Satan! An _exorcist_! Oh, I haven't had a laugh like this in a while!"

"I'm serious!"

"Very well. But the road to becoming an exorcist will not be an easy one. And you'll wish you'd have died right here if you do anything wrong." he said darkly. He then turned his attention to Kato.

"And you, Little Angel, are welcome to come to my office at any time for private lessons once we make it to campus." he said, winking. Kato turned into a stuttering, fangirlish mess. Rin face-palmed.

"First my dad, now this weirdo... You need to rethink your taste in men."


	4. Cram School

"He said he would be here by now."

"Oh gosh, Rin... Your teeth are so cute."

"I've already told you that complimenting me won't get you a tail. That's not how it works."

"Stop holding out!"

"Damn, where is that clown? He said he'd be here by now..." Rin muttered, looking away. Kato blinked and looked in the opposite direction, noticing a vibrant pink limousine in the distance.

"Er, Rin. You might want to get out of the street. That limo isn't stopping." Kato warned. Rin looked behind him, tilting his head to the side. It rapidly approached them and came to a screeching halt right in front of the church, barely missing Rin. He growled and began to yell at the tinted windows.

"You bastard!" he barked. It rolled down to show a mischievously grinning Mephisto, chuckling under his breath.

"Nii-san!"

Kato quickly turned around and waved weakly at Yukio. His cheeks took on a slightly pink tint and he waved back.

"Oh, and Kato! I'm glad you're alright, your Dad is a little sick." he stammered a bit, quickly regaining his composure by clearing his throat and opening the door for her. She smiled, ignored Rin's groans of disapproval, and happily slid into the vehicle.

_'I've never been in a limo~!' _she thought. Moments later she was sandwiched between Yukio and Rin, and Rin was glaring at Mephisto with such anger it was almost hilarious.

Yukio was reading a paper, and Kato felt like he had told her about _whatever_ it was before, and she just didn't listen.

And then she turned her attention to Mephisto, who was smirking devilishly at Rin.

"What the hell is he trying to pull...?" he growled, eye twitching. Kato pinched him.

"Stop trying to melt peoples' faces with your eyes." She teased, gaining an angry look from him herself. She pinched him again and snickered immaturely when he jumped. Yukio made a cute noise and looked up, worried.

"Guys?"

"Oh, we're sorry Yukio. What's wrong?" Kato asked, tilting her head to the side. Yukio smiled crookedly, looking a lot like Rin for an instant.

"I'm just a little nervous is all..." he said, promptly going back to his paper. Rin and Kato exchanged curious looks.

"Ah, my pride and joy! We've arrived~!" Mephisto exclaimed, gaining a weary glance from Yukio.

"This is a school?!"

"Oh cool, it looks like a city threw up!" Kato cried, eyes sparkling childishly.

"You know, Kei said the exact same thing?" Yukio asked. Mephisto turned to the three of them and quickly scanned their outfits.

"You two have to change." he said, pointing at Kato and Rin. Rin began to unbutton his shirt, but Kato's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm _wearing_ a uniform." she said angrily. Mephisto shook his head.

"You're wearing the _boy's_ uniform. You, as a female, have to wear the girl's uniform."

"If you think I'm wearing that scrap-of-cloth skirt and knee-socks, you're mad." Kato quickly retaliated.

"I think you'll look cute..." Rin said in a low voice to avoid the line of fire.

"It's not so bad. I designed the uniforms myself." Mephisto said, looking slightly irritated.

"Well then, that explains quite a bit about you." she answered, crossing her arms and sniffing indignantly. Yukio sighed.

"Kato, he's the director! Be polite!" he scolded, tapping her lightly on the nose with his rolled up paper. She pouted.

"Director my ass!"

"That didn't even make any sense..."

* * *

><p>"I'm always the oddball." Rin whined, pouting. Kato snorted.<p>

"Bitch please. I've been challenged to three fights by three different Yukio-fan girls. I think everyone thinks I'm gay. School hasn't even started yet." she said, waving him off. He wasn't quite sure how to respond, so he changed the subject.

"I wish Yukio would have told me he was the class represent -"

"Oh, look! A cute little puppy~! I think he wants us to follow him!" Kato squealed, chasing after him while waving her arms. Rin blinked and felt that something about the dog was oddly familiar about the small creature, but shrugged and followed suit.

It led them into a relatively empty, dusty looking bridge. It leaped onto a pillar and was engulfed in a poof of smoke, replaced by the Director. Kato's smile fell.

"You again?"

"School might not start for another week, but the exorcist cram school starts today." Mephisto said, ignoring her rude comment. He tossed a key at them. Rin blinked.

"Are we supposed to share this?" he asked slowly, looking over the small item.

"Her brother has her's." Mephisto said, pointing halfheartedly at her. She stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah yeah. So it leads to the cram school, ne?"

"Yes. Put this key in any door and it will lead to the cram school. Why don't you try it on this one?" he answered, stepping backwards off of the bridge. Rin panicked and looked over the edge.

"Oh. Okay." he said, realizing the fall wasn't so steep. He and Kato jumped off as well, but considerably less graceful. after he was better, Rin clumsily stuck the key in the hole and opened it, revealing a clean, simple hallway. It reminded Kato vaguely of a church.

"Your classes are mostly held in that room. Why don't you check it out?" he asked. Kato followed Rin to the door Mephisto was pointing at. She looked behind her and noticed he was a dog again. She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to rub his belly.

"Most of the kids in there can see demons already, but others can't."

"... You can talk in this form?"

"Just open the door."

Rin opened it first and peeked in, introducing himself. He then looked back at Kato.

She poked her head in as well and made a note of the pink-haired boy staring blatantly at her chest. He was sitting with her brother, and they looked like they were talking before she came in.

"I'm Matsumoto Kato. Pleasure to uh, meet you." she said, scratching her nose awkwardly. Kei smiled softly and waved, mouthing a happy 'hey sis!' before turning back to his friends.

Kato sat beside Rin and ignored the strange, whispering Man-Dog on his lap.

"Hello class!"

"The fuck?!" one of the students exclaimed. Kato stifled her giggle.

"I'm Okumura Yukio, but please call me Mister Okumura while we're in cram school..."

"He's a teacher?" Rin asked, scratching the top of his head.

"I'm your age, yes, but I started training when I was very small..."

"Fuck, this is what I ignored! Now I feel bad." Kato recalled to herself, guiltily scratching her cheek.

"Yukio! We need to talk! How could you keep this from me?!"

"Today, we'll mostly be-"

"Yukio!"

"Discussing..."

"Yukio!"

"... Alright, class. Please go wait in the hall. You too, Kato." Yukio added, knowing she would try to stay.

She grumbled as she left the classroom behind the other students. The moment the door shut, the pink haired boy that had been staring at her earlier turned around with a wide grin.

"Shima Renzou! These are my buddies, Suguro Ryuji and Konekomaru Miwa." he said, pointing from a punkish looking boy with a blond streak and piercings to a more reserved, small boy with glasses. Kato waved, ignoring the crashing behind her.

"So Shima, who is that girl with the ponytails?"

"That's Kamiki Izumo. She's a tsundere. And her friend is Paku."

"Ah."

"Onii-chan, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Kei asked, raising a brow.

"Because I'm not too fond of the girl's." Kato answered. Shima shook his head.

"It's a shame. You'd look really cute." he said, still smiling. Kato shrugged. Suguro pointed his thumb toward the noisy classroom they just exited.

"You seem nice enough. Are you friends with that jerk?"

"Yukio is not a Jerk, Mister Suguro."

"Not him! Rin!"

"Oh, well. Yes. We've been friends forever. His heart is in the right place, and he's actually really nice. He's just a little..."

"Stupid."

"Yes. But he's still epic, you know? Besides, how would you know? You haven't even spoken to each other yet."

"I can just tell he's a real punk."

Yukio poked his head out of the classroom, glasses slightly crooked.

"Okay, you can come back in now!"


	5. Amaimon

Kato smiled at her roommate, glad they weren't complete strangers.

Granted, she and Izumo hadn't gotten off to a very great start, but at least Kato knew she didn't have a whore or a murderer, or a girl who drank tuna milkshakes. Maybe Kato and Izumo would even be friends...

She had to chuckle at that last thought. Izumo would never befriend her. Izumo hated all life on earth.

A knock at the door made Kato jump. She hopped up off of her bed and tiptoed over to the door. When she yanked it open, she was met with her elder brother's accusing grey eyes. He held up a bag full of the uniforms she refused to wear.

"Put it -" Kei began in a whisper. Kato held up her hand.

"Bite me." she said monotonously. Kei's eyebrow twitched.

"Put it- "

"Burn."

"- On. Tou-san spent good money on these." Kei shoved the girls' uniform into her arms and took a quick step back. Kato tugged at her pants with her free hand.

"He spent good money on your's, too. Hey, you can wear mine! Then the money won't be wasted!"

"Just put it on so I can leave! I don't want to be seen in a girl's dormitory. Somebody will think I'm dating your roommate." Kei whispered furiously, blushing.

"Trust me, Izumo wouldn't date you." Kato snorted, waving him off. Kei lost his temper.

"Just put it on!" he blurted more loudly than he'd intended. Izumo sat up quickly in her bed, bent over, and threw one of her shoes at Kato.

"Ach!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! School doesn't start for another week, and I _damn_ _well_ intend to sleep in! Just put on the goddamned uniform!" she shouted. Kei winced, waiting for the shoe to hit him as well, but it never did.

"..."

"... Er, I'll just leave your uniform outside of your dorm." Kato said, tugging at her shirt. Kei nodded.

"Yeah... Remember to button your shirt all the way. That's a really nasty habit you have." he whispered. Kato sniffed.

"See you in cram school, then. I'm going back to sleep."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Kato nibbled dully on a cookie (she'd accumulated enough of a fan-club to have them rabidly offer her treats). Rin and Yukio were both out on a mission (Rin wasn't actually supposed to go, but when did he follow rules?). Kei was hanging out with his friends - Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru (she wasn't about to ruin Kei's fun, he never had friends).<p>

"Bored..."

"What flavor is that?" an unfamiliar voice cut through the silence. Kato turned around, raising an eyebrow as she did.

Obviously the intruder was a demon, because his ears had the same slight point as Rin's, and their scents were nearly identical (which actually meant they were related, but she wasn't smart enough to figure that out). He had green hair and tired blue eyes. The finger he was using to point at Kato's package had a sharp, black nail at the end of it. He didn't look much older than her, but Kato knew how demons aged.

"Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. The boy blinked and walked around the bench to sit next to her.

"Is it oatmeal raisin? I hate oatmeal raisin." he continued as if it was a normal thing. Kato figured she wouldn't get an answer, so she went back to her cookies.

"Chocolate chip and sugar. I hate raisin too, they always trick me into thinking they're chocolate chip." she said casually. She held out the small box for him to take one. He picked one up and examined it.

"My brother put me on punishment. He said I spent too much money on sweets."

"Brother? Who are you? Who's your brother?" Kato badgered,

"This one's burned." he tossed it into the grass.

"I'm Kato Matsumoto."

"Ugh, fine. I'm Amaimon. Stop asking me questions." he said, shoveling cookies into his mouth. Kato cocked her eyebrows.

"You don't mean _Earth King_ Amaimon? As in one of the Demon Kings from Gehenna."

"Yes." Amaimon confirmed.

"Wow. What's a big shot like you doing here?" Kato asked, smiling widely. Amaimon wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"You're boring me, and these cookies taste bad."

"I know."

"Now I'm going to go bother my brother. I'll see you later, though, because you're sort of cute for a half-breed. Make sure you have something interesting for me." Amaimon stood up and yawned, showing sharp canines. Kato's eye twitched.

"Um, okay. Thank you, I think. Don't cause any trouble, please. I don't want to have to hurt you." Kato threatened dully. She knew that mischief was in a demon's nature (She somehow doubted that Amaimon would try to _eat her soul_ or anything, though).

"Whatever." He called back. Kato stared after him until he disappeared from her line of vision. Once he was gone, she looked down at her half empty box of cookies blankly. Her lips twitched into a guilty smile.

"He was sort of cute."

* * *

><p>When Kato walked into the cram school, she found a strange blonde girl in a kimono. She was smiling and giggling next to Rin; Rin was smiling stupidly.<p>

"Who are you?" Kato asked. The girl jumped and blinked her large blue eyes. She leaped out of Kato's seat and bowed.

"M-Moriyama Shiemi!" she stammered. Rin tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Shiemi! You don't have to bow to her, she's just Kato!" he said, grinning. Kato felt her eye twitch, but she ignored it.

"You know, Shiemi, this is where I usually sit. You could sit behind us if you just wanted to be near Rin, but -"

"Aw, Kato! She's new! Let her sit next to me." Rin said.

"Rin, be nice to Kato. If it wasn't for her, you would have failed that text last week." Yukio said as he walked in. Rin stuck out his tongue while Shiemi fawned over Yukio.

Kato pouted and looked around. Once she realized that the only people she would even think of sitting near were sitting with others, she went to sit in the back next to Yamada, that boy with his PSP.

_I should probably learn to be more social._


	6. Of Jealousy and Toads

"Oi Rin, wanna hang out after last period class?" Kato offered, smiling up at her friend. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I promised Shiemi I'd hang out with her after class." he said. Kato pouted.

"Okay then, how about tomorrow at lunch, or during our free period?" she asked, tapping her booted foot. Rin shook his head.

"I promised Shiemi I'd help her with her garden during my lunch and free period."

"Can we hang out now, then?!"

"I'm going to see Shiemi... I'll just text you if I can do something." he said, patting her shoulder and walking away.

She stared after him, completely stunned. Since when did Rin turn her down for anything? They were best friends!

"What the hell, is she your girlfriend or something?!" she yelled after him, attracting some strange looks from passerby's.

She felt an odd gnawing sensation at the pit of her stomach, and she realized at that moment that she was jealous of Shiemi.

* * *

><p>Now even though Kato didn't <em>like<em> Shiemi very much, she wasn't going to go out of her way to make her look bad, either.

As they ran from the demon-toad (Kato forgot the name of it, but she remembered to keep her head clear or it would eat her), she was constantly changing to a painfully slow speed and whispering encouraging words to Shiemi (of course, Shima and Rin were yelling their own words of encouragement, but they were somehow inappropriate).

Shiemi smiled and opened her mouth to respond to her, but she tripped over her kimono and nearly got eaten. Their instructor pulled the demon-toad's leash, and he stopped.

Kato skidded to a halt and ran back to Shiemi, reaching out a hand.

"Moriyama?" she asked monotonously. Because she was taught to swallow her pride and help people who were kind to her, no matter how jealous she was of them. Even though she wasn't sure why she was jealous of Shiemi yet.

"Why are you the only one wearing a kimono?! Off of the floor, you two!" he yelled. Shiemi blushed, bowed, and apologized, climbing the stairs slowly in front of Kato (_Oh_, how she longed to push her down them).

"Thank you for being so kind to me, Miss Kato." Shiemi said, smiling. Kato strained to smile, looking a bit more boyish than she intended.

"Whatever. Just keep being nice." she said, scratching the back of her head.

Rin ran up to Shiemi, and there were practically hearts in his eyes. Kato's sharp silver eyes narrowed, and she went in the opposite direction to go bother her roommate.

The instructor's phone began to ring. She turned around and tilted her head to the side.

"Kitten! Oh, I'll be right back class! Don't go to the floor, you'll die! I'm coming kitten!" he ran out. Kato turned back to Izumo and ignored everyone else.

Izumo cut her eyes sideways at Kato, daring her to bother her.

"If you come near me, Matsumoto..." she gritted. Kato blinked innocently, causing Paku to frown.

"Oh, but Izumo-chan, she's so sweet! And she looks an awful lot like her brother." she defended. Izumo shook her head.

"No way, she's a demon! I swear, she's terrible!" she said. Kato stuck out her tongue evilly and turned back to the boys, but they were in a heated argument. It looked like Suguro was daring Rin to touch the toad and then come back, unharmed, and Rin was denying.

Kato slipped past the two of them and went straight to Shima. The pinkette smiled.

"Yes, babe?" he chirped. Kato rolled her eyes and pointed to their bickering companions.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Ah, Ryuji-san thinks Rin doesn't deserve to go to this school." he answered bluntly. Kato face-palmed.

"It's weird, because they're so similar." Konekomaru added helpfully. She nodded in agreement.

Suguro finally got fed up with Rin and slid down to the pit, going to touch a toad. Rin gasped and ran after him.

"You idiot!" he yelled loud enough for Kato to hear clearly. Kei panicked and shook Kato by the shoulders.

"G-go get help! Nii-chan, go get help!"

"I heard you the first time, you whore!" she yelled, smacking away his arms. Shiemi stepped forward.

"I'll go with you!" she offered.

"No!" Kato firmly ordered. Shiemi blushed and stepped down. Kato ran out of the gym.

She ran into a solid chest and fell backward, right onto her bottom. She blinked and looked up, meeting an anxious set of crystal-blue eyes.

"Kato-chan." he greeted shyly.

"Yukio." she greeted back. Her eyes flashed to the gun in his right hand, that he hid meekly behind his back.

"I-I know my brother is an idiot. Why would we just leave him unattended? The situation is under control, so you can go back." he rambled. Kato snickered, causing his cheeks to turn an adorable shade of red.

"Look, Rin has it under control! He's not even using his flames." she pointed. Yukio turned around and saw Rin holding the toad's nose while lecturing Suguro. Yukio nodded and smiled.

"R-right. I'll just text Mephisto and tell him it's all under control." he said, sliding his gun into it's holster and fumbling with his phone. Kato looked sadly back to Shiemi, who was waiting for Kato and Rin's arrival, and back to Yukio, and sighed.

"Okay. I guess I'll be going back to that. Stupid Rin." she muttered the last bit under her breath. Yukio nodded, still looking mildly uncomfortable.

"Wait, Kato! Er, the thing you did with your uniform, with the socks and boots, it's really cute. Rin thinks so too." he attempted, mentally slapping himself after he said it. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're acting really weird. Are you alright?" she asked. Yukio cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah. I um, have a cold." he said stupidly. Kato blinked.

"Hey, could I hang out with you? Shiemi stole my Rin, and _she_ makes me gag." she stated. Yukio nearly dropped his phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kato doesn't live with Kei anymore because he's probably in the boys' dorm, and I realize that they wouldn't be allowed together. I'm sorry!<strong>_

_**And Kato still has her crush on Mephisto, but it's sort of a love-hate relationship. XD**_


	7. Amaimon Part Two

The one morning she woke up early, Izumo gaped at Kato when she realized how much her breasts jiggled when she walked down the stairs of their dormitory.

It was _unfair. _Kato was too _manly _acting deserve such a body. She didn't know what to _do_ with the curves she was blessed with!... The purple-haired girl narrowed her eyes in slight jealousy.

When they made it outside, they parted ways: Kato went toward to boy's dormitories, and Izumo went toward her first classroom.

And for the rest of the day, Izumo decided she was going to be mad at Kato, and Kato wasn't going to know just why.

* * *

><p>Kato first entered her brother's dorm, not bothering to be silent and turning on the lights.<p>

"Nii-Chan! Wake up!" She sang, shaking him.

He didn't budge.

"Not now, 'Tou. School doesn't start for another two hours. And I was having a really good dream." He muttered into his pillow.

Kato frowned.

"Can I borrow one of your blazers?" She badgered.

Kei looked up at her and tried to be menacing, but his soft eyes and adorable pout didn't permit it.

"No, you're a girl. Wear girl's clothes. Tou-San bought you sweaters." he lectured.

"They're all so _pink _and _yellow _though... fine, I'll just wear one." She said, leaving his room.

Kei buried his face back into his pillow and went back to having awkward fantasies about Izumo, Shiemi, and other cute girls.

As opposed to turning on the lights and being loud like she had been with Kei, Kato turned the knob to Rin and Yukio's room silently and, not sure if they were still sleeping, poked her head in.

Yukio was up and sitting at their desk, writing something. He was fully dressed (save for his blazer), and didn't seem to notice Kato's presence just yet.

"Okumura!" she called, causing him to jump and drop his pen.

His clear blue eyes studied her for a moment, like he was about to lecture her for being in the boy's dormitory, but he decided against it.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked instead. Kato leaned against the doorway and pouted.

"Walk around with me outside, I'm _bored_." she stated.

A light pink tint dusted Yukio's pale cheeks. He shook his head and frowned.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to catch up on my homework. We can hang out later, though. Come back for breakfast." he whispered.

Kato pouted, but walked out of the room.

She'd barely made it ten feet away from the building when she almost ran into somebody's back.

"Watch where you're going, you jerk!" she shrieked, realizing that the person she had just yelled at was Amaimon.

"But you're the one who almost ran into me." he mumbled, pulling an empty lollipop stick from his mouth and replacing it with a fresh one.

Kato's face flushed. She looked down at her shoes and toyed with the hem of her skirt. She looked back up and frowned.

"My bad, I'm just bored." She apologized.

Amaimon shrugged and started to walk again.

Kato stood still, not quite sure what she was supposed to do with herself. Amaimon stopped walking and turned around to look at her again.

"What are you just standing there for? I thought you were bored, too." he stated.

Kato blinked for a moment and wondered if she should be concerned about roaming the campus with the Earth King. He _was_ dangerous, after all...  
>Or he was <em>supposed<em> to be. He seemed like nothing more than a lazy, jaded teenage boy.

She took too long. Amaimon curled his fingers around her wrist and dragged her forward.

Kato squeaked and rushed along just behind him.

* * *

><p>"Are we allowed up here?" Kato asked, already very much on edge after having missed most of her classes.<p>

"_You_ aren't. _You're_ a student. I am." he answered bluntly.

Kato stared down at the students all enjoying their lunches.

"I'm probably double dead if I get caught. Because I skipped all my classes." she anxiously voiced her concerns to him, hoping he would comfort her. He didn't. Instead he ignored her, and made pretend binoculars with his fingers.

"Oh look, it's Nii-San." he said monotonously.

Kato looked down and saw Rin talking energetically to Shiemi by a fountain. She narrowed her eyes at them and sniffed.

Amaimon lowered his hands and looked at her curiously.

"He's a jerk. I wish I was strong enough to beat him up, but I'm not. He deserves it though. Seriously, you don't treat your friends the way he treats me! And stupid _Yukio_ is no better. Stupid_ blushing stuttering_ mess. Too _busy_ to play with _me_. It's a good thing you're here. Kind of." she rambled, crossing her arms across her large bosom and frowning down at her friend.  
>Amaimon stared at her with a blank expression. Then he looked back down at Shiemi and Rin.<p>

"You don't like Nii-San, then."

"I do, he's just a jerk. And why do you keep calling him that?" she asked.

He didn't answer, and instead just removed his half finished lollipop from his mouth and shoved it into Kato's. Then he slowly exited the roof.

Kato gagged on the lollipop that had been in somebody else's mouth and silently cursed the demonic boy.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This chapter seems random now, but you will see it's purpose a few chapters from now. XD<strong>_


	8. Pity From Angels

"Have you made any friends?" Shiemi's mother asked sweetly while her daughter prepared to leave school.

Shiemi smiled and nodded. She didn't have the heart to lie to her mother.

"Yes, um... Well, I'm off!"

"Have a nice day!" she said.

Shiemi stared at the ground bitterly as she crossed the bridge.

After Rin's outburst at Bon, she realized she didn't have any friends. She was alone. The one person she thought was her friend had already told her he wasn't.

"Friends, huh...?" she sighed, tears clouding her vision.

No! No crying, she lectured herself. Today's the day! I'll make a friend, she declared mentally.

She entered the cram school and saw Kato walking by herself, tugging at the hem of her skirt in a bored fashion.

Kato will be my friend, Shiemi decided. Kato was funny and pretty, and Yukio seemed to like her a lot so she was obviously a good person.

Yes, Kato was the perfect candidate.

While she still felt adrenaline rushing through her veins, she yelled out her name.

"Miss Kato!"

The red-haired girl turned around with a blank expression. She scowled when she saw it was Shiemi.  
>She ran after her, but tripped over her sandal. Kato stared at her on the ground, and then began laughing hysterically.<p>

Shiemi felt her face flush. Now Kato would think Shiemi was too lame.

"I don't like you Shiemi, but that reminded me of me a little." Kato said, offering the clumsy blonde her hand.

Shiemi frowned.

"You don't like me?" she asked, green eyes sparkling with tears.

Kato pulled her up and nodded.

"I don't like you at all. You're the bane of my existence. Okay, maybe not all that, but I _really_ don't like you." she said almost cheerfully.

And she stared at Shiemi's confused face for a few moments.

"Why don't you like me?" she asked, having momentarily forgotten about her mission to befriend somebody.

"Because you took my only friends from me." Kato responded. She turned around and began to walk away again, but Shiemi called her name again.

"W-wait! I forgot! Maybe I can make it up to you. Can we be friends?" Shiemi asked, running to catch up and then falling into step with her.

Kato's face hardened once again.

"No. I'll never be friends with you. I don't like you." she hissed.

Shiemi opened her mouth to respond, but Kato fell forward after yelping in pain.

She turned around and saw an incredibly attractive blond boy, not much older than her, with red streaks throughout his hair. Hie mossy green eyes were narrowed at Kato, and his teeth were bared at her. He wore an exorcist's robe similar to Yukio's, with the sleeves rolled up. He was holding a short, thick, sheathed sword (it looked like he had hit Kato in the back of the head with one of them) in each hand.

Shiemi continued staring at the handsome boy, first in admiration, then in fear. Was she going to be hit next?

Kato sat up with her hands behind her head, clutching the spot he had hit, tears brimming her eyes. She looked so innocent in that moment. Shiemi's admiration for her grew.

"Damn it, _Akira_! Why'd you do that?! You couldn't just deliver my sword without hitting me with it?!" Kato yelled.

Akira placed the blades beside her.

"You know better than to behave so ugly! This girl is perfectly nice, Kato! And you could use some female company!" he lectured.

The boy looked down at Shiemi, and his expression softened.

"Erm..."

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior. She would love to be your friend." Akira said.

Shiemi blushed up at him for a moment. She didn't hear a word he said. All she saw was him smiling.

And then it registered.

_"Daughter?!" _She exclaimed.

Akira smiled boyishly and ran away, passing Rin (who had just entered the hallway).

"What's your dad doing here?" he asked Kato.

Kato secured her short-swords around her waist.

"He was dropping off some stuff for me and Kei." she said happily, shaking her hips so that the short blades tapped at her.

Rin smiled and turned to Shiemi. She ran off in the direction of the classroom.

Rin and Kato exchanged looks after she ran off.

"What's her problem?" He asked.

Kato blinked for a moment.

"I almost forgot that I wanted to do this."

She balled up her fist, punched Rin in the stomach, and walked after Shiemi.

"W-What the hell was that?!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, what's a meister?" Rin asked Kato under his breath.<p>

She sighed, glad to have him to herself for the moment.

"A technical title given to exorcists. Yukio and Kei are Dragoons, or gunslingers. You and Kato are knights, sword users. There's Aria, Tamer, Knight, Dragoon, and Doctor." Shima responded, popping up next to Kato and slipping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, you have to pick at least one title to be an exorcist. Yukio-senpai has two. Bon's applying for two as well." Kei added, coming to stand on her other side.

"Arias recite bible scriptures to eradicate demons. Tamers- well, that one's obvious." Konekomaru added shyly, standing beside Shima.

Bon scoffed. from behind Kato.

"What idiot who wants to be an exorcist doesn't know this stuff?" he criticized.

Rin's eye twitched.

"That's why I was asking Kato, douche. No need to be all grumbley." he muttered.

"And who the hell invited you over here?" Kato added playfully, placing her brother in a headlock.

And then she noticed Shiemi watching sadly from a few tables away. The meek blonde quickly faced back to the front.

Kato felt oddly guilty. She wondered for a moment if she should invite her over, but she decided now wasn't the time. She didn't even _like _Shiemi.

"It's not my problem..." Kato finally said under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."


	9. At The Start Of Boot Camp

"All right... I will now summon a demon." Igor Neuhaus said.

Rin stepped forward to get a closer look, but was stopped.

"Don't break the circle or it won't work." Neuhaus glared at Rin for a moment, then went back to his lesson. "To summon a demon, you'll need a drop of your blood and a suitable invocation."

He undid bloody bandages from one of his hands and allowed a few drops of blood to splatter over the circle.

"_Son of Typhoeus and Echinda, comply with my request and show yourself._"

The circle stirred and a stitched up, mangy, feral wolf-like demon emerged.

Everyone cringed.

"Is that Naberius?" Konekomaru asked.

"Never seen one." Suguro remarked, looking nervous.

Kato looked over and saw Kei covering his nose as well.

"It smells like sulfur..."

Ugly, stinky, franken-dog, Kato thought, but probably strong and loyal to it's master.

"Few have the ability to summon a demon to use as a familiar. You need immense willpower, and a natural aptitude is indispensable... I shall now see if any of you possess this aptitude."

"A test? But how?" Kato asked, still refusing to uncover her nose. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Using the rough sketch of the magic circle I just passed out, place a drop of blood and chant whatever words come to mind." Neuhaus instructed.

Kato hesitantly uncovered her nose and stared at the paper.

Izumo pricked her finger and closed her eyes.

"_I humbly appeal to the goddess of Inari. I entreat you not to leave my prayers unfulfilled._" she chanted.

Two slender, white fox-like creatures emerged, one in a blue hood and the other in a red bow.

Rin beamed.

"Cool!"

"Not one, but two familiars. Well done, Izumo."

"That's amazing! But I'm not having any luck..." Paku frowned and stared at her paper. Izumo grinned smugly.

"Well, I do come from a long line of shrine maidens!" she bragged.

"No good, I don't have this skill." Suguro stated.

"Me either." Konekomaru frowned.

"Nope!" Shima said, shrugging and smiling.

And the three of them all turned to look at Kei, who had suddenly become very shy like he was when he was a child. He pricked his finger and gently swiped it across the paper.

"_I call upon you to reap what's been sown, and to offer salvation to those who have sinned._" he chanted, summoning an over sized, gentle black wolf with vibrant red eyes.

Kei blushed ans smiled coyly.

"Oh, wow! That is _awesome_!" Rin exclaimed.

"_Excellent_, Kei!... Your sister, however, doesn't seem to share the gift."

"Douche..."

"Anyone else?"

"I have something too!" Shiemi cried.

Kato had almost forgotten about her.

She spoke to quietly for anyone to hear anything, but a small green creature popped up and squeaked up at her.

"Hm. Looks like an infant Greenman. Stupendous." Neuhaus said.

Shiemi looked down at it, blushing.

"H-hi. Can I call you Nee?" She asked it.

He chirped and jumped onto her hair.

Shiemi smiled broadly and looked at Izumo.

"Miss Kamiki, look! I was able to summon my familiar too!" She exclaimed, cheeks flushed with excitement.

Izumo scoffed.

"It's small and adorable, like a peanut! Probably harmless." she insulted.

Shiemi tilted her head to the side; it went right over her.

"Thank you!" she chirped.

Neuhaus ignored them and wrapped up his lesson.

"If you want to send your familiar back, all you have to do is break the magic circle... Class is dismissed. Enjoy your bootcamp.."

Neuhaus left the classroom and left the students to gather their things. Each group went off into their own conversations as they exited.

Izumo and Paku left first. Shiemi looked over at them with hope-filled eyes, and then chased after them.

Rin and Kato exchanged glances. They left behind her to see Izumo making Shiemi hold her bags. And Shiemi didn't seem to know that people weren't supposed to treat other people like that.

Rin looked at Kato again with worried eyes.

Kato responded by rocking back and forth from her heel to her toes and folding her hands behind her back.

"She'll be fine."

* * *

><p>If Kato had been anyone else, she would have been weary of the fact that she had to sleep in the boys' dormitory. She would know that the boys outnumbered the girls, and that they were all very hormonal.<p>

The boys could peep into the girls' rooms, the girls could invite the boys to spend the night... Things could quickly become inappropriate, if they weren't careful. If Kato was like Paku, or Izumo, or Shiemi, she would keep herself covered and avoid anything that could be taken the wrong way...

... But Kato wasn't any of them. She was naive in her own special way, so none of these thoughts even crossed her mind.

"All right, guys. We're having another test tomorrow." Yukio said, sitting down and beginning to grade their exams. Kato groaned and stood up, pouting slightly.

"Boy, you don't go easy on anyone, do you?... I'm gonna go have a bath." Kato whined, slowly dragging her feet to the door. Izumo looked over at Paku and shrugged.

"We probably should too. Let's go." Izumo said.

Shiemi quickly rose to her feet and followed the other three girls.

When they left, Shima got an evil sort of grin on his face.

"Man, the girls are having a bath. Doesn't sound half bad." He said, eyes lingering mischievously on the door.

"Remember that there's a teacher in here." Yukio scolded.

Shima's smirk didn't fade even a little.

"All in all, Okumura-Sensei, you're a first year too. And I know you want to see Kato without her top." Shima said.

"She's my _sister_!" Kei cried, and a look of disgust crawled across his face. Shima snickered.

"But her rack is amazing. Right Bon?"

"Yes- I mean, stop being so inappropriate."

Yukio's cheeks turned bright red. In an attempt to shield the world from the dirty thoughts going through his head, he pushed up his glasses and looked down.

Kei wrinkled his nose.

"You guys are sick."

And while the boys fantasized about the girls having their bath, the girls were arguing down the hall.

Or rather, Kato was arguing with Izumo.

Izumo refused to let Shiemi in the bathroom with them. Kato didn't like Shiemi much, but she had to stand up for her.

Paku and Shiemi stood off to the side, fearful of what could happen.

"Shiemi just wants to have a bath with us. Don't use that 'I'm shy' bullshit. You had no problem with me going in there!" Kato yelled, clenching her jaw and narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

"We're roommates, you see me naked all the time. And stop yelling." Izumo responded coolly.

Kato sighed.

"Fine. Shiemi, I'll wait out here with you." she said, staring at the ground and trying not to hit Izumo.

Shiemi stared at Kato with sparkling emerald eyes.

"Actually Shiemi, could you get me some fruit milk?" Izumo asked, not waiting for the answer before stepping into the shower. Paku frowned and walked in behind her.

Shiemi and Kato stood side by side for a few moments.  
>Kato's face was flushed with suppressed anger. She was trembling with pure rage, her fists balled up so tight that her nails dug into her palm and drew blood.<br>Shiemi looked at the spectacle before her and blinked in confusion.

"You defended me." Shiemi said thickly, eyes filling with tears.

Kato ran her fingers through her short red hair and sighed.

"Don't get that milk, Shiemi. Izumo is a horrible person. I'll take a bath with you. I'll be your friend, forget about her!" Kato gritted, fighting the urge to go into the room and slap her roommate.

Shiemi started to cry, and she launched herself into Kato's chest.

"What's going on?" a new voice asked.

Kato turned around and stared into Rin's face. He blinked and offered her his juice-box, assuming that Kato's anger was somehow directed toward him.

"I'm not mad at you, Rin. It's Izumo. She was being mean to Shiemi, and I couldn't stand it anymore." she said over Shiemi's soft sobbing.

Rin gave a goofy smile and curled his arms around Kato, trapping her between him and the crying blonde.

"I knew you'd come around!" Rin chirped, squeezing her so tightly she thought she might pop.

Shiemi moved her face from Kato's chest and squeezed along with Rin, smiling brightly.

"Miss Matsumoto isn't so bad!" She cried.

Kato blushed and struggled against them until an ear-splitting scream cut through them.

Rin and Kato looked at each other with horrified expressions. The three of them separated and burst into the bathroom.

There was a demon hunching over Paku, dripping something on her that appeared to be acidic. Izumo was across the room in just her underwear, about to be attacked by her familiars.

Rin punched their snouts and yelled at Izumo to send them back. Not soon after, she ran and hid behind the storage crates, crying.

"Rin, lure it away! I'll tend to Paku!" Shiemi yelled.

Rin ran off, the demon following behind him. Kato turned to Izumo, who had begun to cry hysterically.

She looked so different, so much more vulnerable. Kato felt her heart break for the usually mean girl.

"I bet if you were nicer things would have turned out differently." She told her as she unbuttoned her shirt and draped it around Izumo's heaving shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kato... I just wish I could have been kinder."

"Don't lie."

* * *

><p>"But did you really have to take off your shirt?" Kei asked, ignoring the moans of pain coming from his friends' mouths.<p>

"Give me yours, then. Did you really have to hit Yukio and Rin?"

"Either one them could have given up their shirts! They just wanted to see you topless!"


	10. ExWires

"But Yukio..." Rin said, staring down Neuhaus with narrowed eyes.

"Eh?"

"That guy's our..."

Rin was cut off by a blur of pink, white, and purple descending from the ceiling and kicking him in the back of the head. The teenager went flying to the opposite side of the room, landing dangerously close to Yukio and Neuhaus.

Kato blinked at Mephisto, who had settled gracefully on his feet beside Kato (who's shirt was still unbuttoned, revealing too much flesh for comfort). His lazy gaze made her suddenly very aware of her near-nudity, and she rushed to button her shirt.

"Oh, the show's over... Ahem! Well, my little pages! You must be nuts to think I would let such a high level demon onto our school." Mephisto said, placing his hands on his hips.

Before he could continue, he was cut off by Kato.

"Tch! I know you're a nutty fucker, Pheles." she said, still revealing a healthy amount of cleavage as she leaned forward and stuck out her tongue. Yukio's face reddened all over again.

Mephisto cleared his throat again, avoiding looking directly at her chest and instead focusing on Rin and Yukio in front of him.

"I'll excuse your disrespect because of the _favors _you've been doing me." he said suggestively, causing everyone in the room to turn their heads either toward the duo or from, pink claiming their cheeks.

Kato obliviously stared up at him, for once looking sweet like her brother in her confusion.

"Isn't that the director?" somebody muttered in the background (most likely Suguro).

"Favors...?"

"Yes, well!" he snapped his fingers and several exorcists appeared, hiding in closets, behind walls, under floorboards. One was her father, glaring intensely at Kato and most likely wondering just what favors she had done for Mephisto.

"Eh?!" She and Rin said in unison.

"Instructors with doctor credentials, kindly tend to the wounded." Akira appeared behind Kato. She already sensed doom.

"This bootcamp also served as your ExWire authorization exam! Soon, results will be released on whether you passed or failed. Look forward to it!" Mephisto said, winking.

He walked into some other part of the room, leaving Kato to Akira, Rin, and Kei. They all stared at her suspiciously.

"Favors?" they said in unison. Kato began to cry playful tears.

"I really don't know what he was talking about!"

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Who would've thought that was a surprise test?! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Kato cried, burying her face into Shiemi's infirmary bed. Rin sulked as well.<p>

"I don't know why you're upset."

"I stripped in front of those people!" Kato cried, face flushing as Suguro seemed to be recalling the fond memory.

"Maybe you could do me a _favor_ too." Shima muttered, more to himself than to her. Kato's eyes glinted evilly, and she punched him in the jaw with just enough force that his chair tilted back. He held his face and twitched.

"We sure did get punked good..." Suguro said, ignoring the assault that had just taken place.

"I didn't even help a little... I couldn't have passed..." Kei whined, tears springing to his gentle eyes.

"Aw, I'm sure you did! After all, your sister did the Director a _favor."_

"_Shut the fuck up you motherfucker."_

"Remember what Mr. Okumura said, guys. An exorcist cannot go into battle alone. An ExWire should work well with others in battle. Kato was crazy, but she even made friends with Shiemi. Me..." Izumo cut in, looking like she was on the brink of tears as well.

Suguro scowled.

"You and Kato eventually made nice, though. She defended you and embarrassed herself to save you. It's Puppet and Playstation that did Jack Shit! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" Suguro lectured.

"Sweet, I scored a dragon claw..." One said.

"Fuck you!" said the other.

Rin's face lit up.

"They can talk!"

Shiemi began to stir.

Kato blushed and diverted her gaze.

"But um... You know. She did a lot. Yeah. Thank's, Moriyama." she jabbed her thumb in the blonde's direction.

Shiemi seemed confused for a second, but her eyes snapped open.

"O-Oh! No, thank you! Rin and you too, Kato."

"Say Rin, how'd you stop it?" Konekomaru asked.

Rin jumped and suddenly became flustered. He pointed to his sword strapped to his back and blinked.

"W-well... I jabbed this into it." he said.

Everyone heaved a collective sigh.

"That was vague." Suguro said. Kei smiled cutely and tilted his head to the side.

"But then again, our Rin's mind is an enigma." he said cheerfully.

Rin beamed.

"Yeah! I'm full of mistake, right Kato-chan?!" he threw his arm around his old friend and pulled her into his side.

She blushed slightly, and attempted to ignore the slight fluttering in her chest.

"W-well, that too... But the word you're looking for is _mystery_." she said, looking up at him with her cheeks still red.

Rin blinked, and a heavy blush claimed his cheeks as well.

"Eh... Ahaha~! That's why I have you, Kato! You're smart!"

Everyone laughed along with him, but Kato still struggled with the strange sensation within her.

_The fuck is this?_

* * *

><p>A bit of drool still hanging out of the corner of her mouth, Kato wandered the building late at night after her nap. She scratched her stomach through her half buttoned shirt and groaned.<p>

A bang from above caught her attention. She walked to the roof and shut the door under her.

Upon opening her eyes fully, she realized that Yukio was flying in her direction. He knocked her off of her feet and sent them reeling toward a wall.

"Ack!"

Slightly delirious, the next time Kato opened her eyes there were three people kneeling over her. There was Rin, Yukio, and Shiemi, all staring down at her.

"A-are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Took a nap... Yukio's body attacked me..."

She scrubbed her eyes and looked curiously at Rin.

"Is that blood."

"Not mine though!"

The four of them walked back down the stairs to the dining room and found everyone seated in their pajamas, staring intensely at Mephisto.

"Yo?" Kato and Rin called. Mephisto smirked at them.

"You all got promoted to ExWire status! Aren't you glad, Kato?" Mephisto said, winking at her. Kato narrowed her eyes and did a full body twitch.

"Mephisto..."


	11. Summer Fillers

_**Erm... Ecchi warning? It's nothing intense, just me being stupid. You can skip this chapter if you want, it's pretty useless.**_

* * *

><p>"Aaagh it's so hot." Kei complained, laying on his face on the Okumura Twins' wooden floor.<p>

"I think I'm gonna die." Rin chimed in, draped haphazardly over his desk chair.

The two complaining were dressed for summer, one wearing khaki shorts and the other wearing white, and both wore thin white tee-shirts. Both had their hair pulled from their sweaty faces-Rin's held back by a clip, Kei's pulled into a ponytail.

Yukio sipped some of his water, seemingly unaffected, and continued to scribble something into a notebook. He was wearing long pants, though they were loose, and long sleeves, but it was thin in his defense. But the other two boys found this unthinkable.

"How are you not dying?" Kei muttered, turning his head to the side to look at Yukio's feet.

Kei speaking of dying suddenly reminded Rin of somebody who was missing.

"Hey, where's Kato?"

"I think she went into the city, but with what money I do not know." Kei muttered, sticking his face back to the floor.

As if on cue, the girl kicked open the door, clad in a bright pink bikini and green goggles. Around her waist there was a bright yellow pool doughnut, in one of her hands was a bag full of something, and she dripped water onto the floor. Her shoulders were tinted red, as if slightly sunburned.

Normally, Yukio would scold her and tell her to get a towel, and probably ask her why on earth she was walking around dressed that way, but that was before she- ahem - _grew_. He and his brother both blushed furiously and attempted to avoid staring directly at her assets. Kei didn't seem to care.

"Ooooi, sis. Why are you dressed like that."

"This guy paid for me to accompany him at a water park. Erm, or his brother did."

"You have a sugar-daddy?" Rin asked after getting over the initial shock of seeing Kato dressed the way she was.

She yanked off her goggles and hurled them at Rin's head.

"No. He's not old enough to be a sugar-daddy. He's probably about seventeen or so, but he wanted me to go with him. We've been hanging out for a while." she said casually, kicking Rin out of his chair and stealing his seat.

All three boys grew inexplicably angry. Kei because his little sister was attracting boys. Yukio and Rin because they were two of the many boys attracted to her, and they didn't need this competition.

"Who is _he_?!" They asked in unison.

"Amai... Oh. Ah might need to tell you that another time." she cut herself off quickly, realizing it might not be the smartest idea to reveal her friendship (because though it was a weird one, it was a friendship nonetheless) with one of the Demon Kings.

"Well, what's in the bag?" Rin asked, peering over her shoulder before the smart ones could further interrogate her. She blushed and pulled out several items.

"I got you guys another fan." she said. She also pulled out a toy for Kuro, the latest edition of one of Rin's Manga (she'd be "Borrowing" that later), and mineral water for both Yukio and Kei.

And while they each smiled at their individual items, they quickly realized that Kato couldn't be trusted with money (for it would all be spent on Yaoi manga). So they realized that this _boy _had bought the things for her, because Kei held all of their money and none was missing.

"That boy bought this stuff, didn't he." Yukio asked, dramatically looking at the ground and frowning.

"I see how it is." Rin added, just as overly dramatic as he lowered his head as well.

Kato looked from the sad Okumura twins to her livid elder brother and prayed that Amaimon didn't ever reveal himself to them.

* * *

><p>As Kato settled into the large tub, she remarked on how nice it was to have a bath by herself while the other girls slept.<p>

"So nice... Thank god for air conditioning." she said, resting her arms on the ledge behind her. A person would be crazy not to enjoy a good bath, she thought.

"Yeah... This is pretty nice. Pass me some shampoo, I think I'm gonna wash my hair."

"Okay, just let me get up and-Amaimon?!" She cried, hand rushing to grab her towel and curl it around her submerged body.

Sure enough, the Earth King was sitting across from her, dangerously close. Her eyes automatically traveled south, though she didn't mean for them to. Thankfully the steam covered whatever was there.

Her face turned as red as her hair.

"What."

"Amaimon, why are you here?! Don't you know what boundaries are?! You're worse than Rin!"

"I know what they are, but I'm bored. I thought maybe we could-"

"Ah! No! Don't even finish that!-_Get the fuck out!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The "favor" Mephisto brought up in the last chapter was supposed to be a reference of her befriending Amaimon, and therefore keeping the little brother out of his hair for a few hours. I realized that I never fully explained what the hell the favor was. Gomen!<span>**_


	12. Demonic Squids and Kato's Boyfriend

"Why...? Why do we have to help with the grilled squid shop? We're surrounded by babes..." Shima whined, laying on his back and staring up.

"Take off the hoodie, it might cheer Shima up some." Rin whispered to Kato. She dangerously cut her eyes at him and proceeded to grab one of the grilled squid.

She lifted it into the air and smiled sweetly.

"Hey-_hey_! Try some of our grilled squid, guys! It's _sinfully_ delicious! So good, you won't even _mind _selling your soul for a bite!" she cried in a girlish voice, waving the skewer. A few people stopped what they were doing to look, but nobody walked over to the stand.

She lowered it and took a bite out of the top. She momentarily dropped her innocent act and blinked.

"Oh, it's actually good."

"You have to pay for that." Rin pouted at her. She stuck out her tongue.

"Tch! Hey, buy some you bastard!" she brandished the squid like a sword at a mousy man who had stopped in front of their shop.

Fearfully, the man dug out some money and handed it over to her. He ran away, picking up a squid and crying.

"Geez, Kato... But you're a good sport, Rin." Shima finally sat up.

Rin grinned and blushed.

"Well we did this sort of stuff all the time when we were kids, so... I don't really mind. Kato was always overly aggressive." he added, wincing when she angrily took a bite from her unfinished squid.

Shima pouted.

"But why aren't people buying? They look totally delicious." he mumbled, standing up and getting dangerously close to the angry Kato.

"This mission is so stupid it's painful." Kato whined, an adorable scowl on her face. Rin snickered.

A small group of giggling, swimsuit-wearing girls ran by, catching the trio's attention. Shima sighed.

"Unless Kato takes off her hoodie, we aren't selling anything." he said.

Rin and Shima stared at her intensely, as if it would make her remove the garment. Heaving a sigh, Kato debated on whether she should follow the pinkette's advice or remain clothed.

"I-Izumo is coming soon, so she'll help." Kato decided, face burning bright red under their waiting gazes.

"She's not exactly a team player..." Rin said.

"And she's kinda flat." Shima added.

"What was that?" a fourth voice chimed in, causing the worn out trio to panic.

"I-I was saying you look cute in your swimsuit." Shima tried, while Rin pretended to be focused on grilling the squid. Izumo cut her eyes at Kato. Her gaze traveled to the red-head's generous chest.

"Hn. Girls like you are the absolute worst." she said enviously. She continued to the ocean, leaving the three of them alone again.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Izumo! I need a pee break! Just take my spot till I get back! Izumo!" Kato called, swimming out to meet her comrade. She caught a cramp in her leg, and her face paled. Izumo turned and blinked at her.<p>

"You alright, Kato...?"

"I'm _dying_!" she cried. Izumo rolled her eyes and continued sunbathing.

Kato flailed her arms and obnoxiously whined about her cramping leg. A little tan boy nearby saw her and, assuming that she must be drowning, rushed to her aid.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" he said, accidentally grabbing one of Kato's breasts in his effort to rescue her.

Completely forgetting about her leg, she panicked and attempted to push away the stranger.

"You touched my boob, you little Fuck!" she screeched, causing Izumo to look over again.

"Stop that, I'm trying to save you!" he yelled back, headbutting her brutally.

Kato saw stars, and then she saw nothing.

_Ah, this is awful. This kid is gonna make me drown._ She thought in her state of darkness.

When she opened her eyes again, the little boy was rapidly approaching her with his lips puckered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Izumo snickering.

Kato was about to punch him, but the little boy was suddenly lifted away.

Rin was holding him under his arm and lecturing him about harassing pretty girls, while Shima offered Kato his hand.

"You okay?" he asked, ignoring Izumo's laughter.

Kato opened her mouth to respond, but an odor not unlike the one of rotting fish forced it's way past her nostrils and eased into her lungs. She gagged and glared in the direction the stench was coming from.

The big black spot on the water caught everyone's attention. An old man explained the legend of the demon who emerged whenever the sea turned black. Kato was too focused on the foul smell, however, to pay much attention. Did nobody else smell it?

She turned to Rin, and his own nose twitched slightly. It seemed he was unfortunate enough to smell it as well.

* * *

><p>"It's always so weird when he calls his wife <em>Kitten<em>." Rin whined as their eccentric teacher ran off after dinner.

"Never mind that, we can have time to ourselves tomorrow! Thank god for the Kraken!" Shima cheered. Izumo and Kato stared at him in disbelief.

Their teacher popped his head back into the room and smiled.

"Make sure Kato's boyfriend doesn't try to go after that demon tomorrow. Watch him all day!" he said cheekily.

Kato grimaced and pondered whether or not to hit her laughing friends.

She stood up and walked out behind the teacher, nearly having a heart attack when Yohei stood outside blushing.

"Gyaa!- What do you want?!" she cried, clutching her chest. He approached her and held out a small jar.

"It's for this... I'm sorry, Miss. It works, though." he said, pointing to his bruise-free forehead.

Begrudgingly, she took it and blushed.

"You came here just for this?" she asked. He blushed, laughed, and ran off. Kato's eye twitched.

"Damn brat." she muttered, smiling slightly at the kind action.

She felt anger well up in her again when Yohei returned and asked how to get home.

* * *

><p>"Ah..." Kato said, staring out at the tainted ocean.<p>

"Not again." Rin whined.

"And Kato's boyfriend probably saw it too." Izumo added. Kato opened her mouth to object, but was cut off by Rin.

"Oi, quit saying that." he pouted, pink claiming his cheeks. Kato blinked at him and considered thanking him, but decided against it.

"I hope Yohei doesn't get any ideas." Shima said. Kato sighed and turned away.

"I'm gonna go check on him!" she said as she hopped down the stairs.

"Seriously?!" all three cried at once.

"I probably would have drowned if it wasn't for him. And I can't stand it when weak people go up against something that much bigger than them!" she defended. And she ran off, nearly tripping over her feet as she jogged to find him.

* * *

><p>Kato, Shima, Rin, and even Izumo decided it might be best if they took shifts watching over Yohei from the shadows. On the fifth hour, when the sun had began to set, Kato still hadn't switched with anybody. She felt personally responsible for this little boy's safety.<p>

"Are you gonna wait all night?" she finally asked, revealing herself to him.

"As long as it takes for him to get here."

"But if he's a demon you won't last three seconds against him alone."

"Butt out! He's my deadly foe! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!" Yohei cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Kato saw this and sighed.

"You're such a brat... Listen, everybody needs help. You're weak alone. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Without our friends... We can't be even half as good as we could be with them. Get it, fucktard? It's okay that you're weak, but you need help sometimes. And it's okay to back off because you're weak." Kato ranted, whipping out her phone and sending each of them a text-message. Yohei narrowed his eyes at the sea.

"So you're telling me to back off because you think you're weak? My dad says that people like you only tell confident people to give up so that we can be just as confused." Yohei stood up and approached Kato, who was still trying to comprehend what he just said.

"I've made up my mind." he said.

Before Kato could respond, a loud roar split through the air. A giant, dark squid reeking of rotted seafood emerged, and rapidly approached the dock. Yohei ran off and passed Shima, Rin, and Izumo.

Izumo turned around and ran after Yohei.

"It really is a demon! A demon..." Shima panicked. Rin clenched his fists and shouted.

"Whatever, start chanting!"

"It's not a chant, it's an aria!- Wait, do you intend to fight it?!"

"It might hurt somebody if we just leave it..." Kato piped.

Shima nodded and turned to the squid, reciting the verses intended to destroy it. But when nothing happened and it got closer, he became disheartened.

"It doesn't have ears, so..." he frowned.

"Yes it does! Those huge things!" Rin cried, pointing to the fins at the top of it's head.

Kato fought the urge to punch him in the face, and before she could explain that those were fins it brought down a tentacle on the harbor, nearly hitting them.

They scattered and jumped over the railing to save themselves.

While they recovered, Kuro-much larger than usual- leaped from seemingly nowhere at the fish. He rammed at it with his head and bounced back, waiting for an order from Rin.

"It's like a monster movie... Go Kuro!" Rin cried.

Hissing and spitting, the cat demon launched himself toward the squid's fins and sunk his teeth in. Kato smiled.

"That's it, Kuro!"

"No, that's bad! See, the thing about cat's is..." before Shima could finish, Kuro landed dangerously close to Kato.

"_Fucking_!-"

"Raw squid makes them sick..."

Back to his normal form, the small cat laid dizzily on his side. Kato bent to tend to him, petting him comfortingly.

Yohei began to shoot at the squid from a boat, so Rin rushed to his aid.

Deciding that he probably shouldn't be trusted in making decisions, Kato handed Kuro to Shima and bolted after her childhood friend. Before she could dive in after him, one of the squid's tentacles made strange, slimy contact with her back and sent her flying forward. Instead of the water she'd been hoping for, she landed on wood (why was there wood in the middle of the ocean...?).

Looking up, she found a man who looked much like Yohei, save for a beard and a broader chest. He was laughing at Kato's fall.

"You mother fucking- are you Yohei's dad?" she asked , standing up on what seemed to be a makeshift boat.

"That I am. And ah, that Squid is friend, you should stop attacking."

Kato's eye twitched for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She lifted her leg and kicked the man off of the raft.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Ah, this chapter was bad. It's funny, this was my least favorite part of the anime and it's the worst chapter in this story. T^T anyway, I've decided I'm skipping episodes I don't like and... I REALLY THINK YOU GUYS OUGHT TO WATCH SHINGEKI NO KYOJINATTACK ON TITAN. IT'S THE BEST MANGA I'VE EVER READ, THE ANIME MAKES ME HAPPY, THE CHARACTERS ARE FUCKING LOVELY AND YOU WILL WANT TO GET IN ERWIN'S PANTS. Not gonna lie, I watched it on crunchyroll. FUCKING BERTHOLDT IS SO CUTE TOO. AND OMG I WANT LEVI'S HEART. *Huehuehue*_**


	13. Amaimon's Toy

"Amusement parks are the sort of place you take girls out on dates, not go on missions. Remember that for future reference, Rin." Shima said, winking at him.

Rin blushed, but didn't respond.

"Oh yeah, and how did you guys do on your last mission?" Kei asked softly.

"It was weird, but I got to see Kato in a bikini, so that was nice." Shima said, causing Kei to grimace for the millionth time at the idea of people being attracted to his younger sister.

"T-there was a bigass squid." Rin added in an attempt to forget about the pleasant image.

"Squid...?"

"Uh-huh." Konekomaru blinked in confusion.

"Hey, where's Boob and the Blonde?" Izumo asked, looking around for Kato and Shiemi.

"That's disrespectful to just talk about her chest, Kato has a nice ass too..."

"_Will you guys quit bringing up my sister?!"_

"Nah." they said in unison, causing Kei to pout.

Rin looked over and nearly fell off of the statue he was seated on, screeching as he did so. The others turned to the direction that was causing the boy distress and made similar noises.

Kato and Shiemi were running toward them in completely identical outfits, generous chests giving a jiggle each time a foot hit the ground.

"S-Sorry for being late!" Shiemi said, coming to a halt in front of them and bending over to pant.

"Where's your kimono?" Konekomaru asked. Kato sighed and blushed.

"So uh, it's not fit for wearing on missions. I let her have one of my uniforms." Kato mumbled begrudgingly. Shiemi's eyes sparkled in admiration.

"She was even nice enough to help me put it on. Kato might act tough, but she's so sweet!... Um, do you think I look funny?"

Shima practically had hearts in his eyes.

"It's like having two Katos! You guys are cute like that~!" he gushed. The other boys (save for Kei, who was thoroughly disturbed) nodded in agreement.

Yukio's face even turned pink, but he shook it off and opened his book.

"U-uh. I'm going to announce how I paired you off. Miwa, Takara. Yamada, Suguro. Kamiki, Shima. Moriyama, Matsumoto Kei. Okumura, and other."

"_Other_." Rin snickered. Kato blushed and narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Shut up."

"Today we're here in response to several reports of a ghost pulling pranks on people. The park has been sealed off for the day. When you've found it, contact Mr. Tsubaki or me on our cell phones."

"How many?" Konekomaru asked.

"Just one. In the form of a child." Yukio smiled kindly.

"Find it before the pranks become dangerous." Tsubaki added, texting on his phone.

"Ah... Sounds really tedious." Kato muttered under her breath.

"Any more questions...?" Tsubaki asked. Nobody said anything.

"All right, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"All right, baka. You keep to the left, I'll keep to the right." Kato ordered.<p>

"No problem, Other." Rin teased.

At first he intended to do what they had been assigned, but his gaze traveled to his friend, who was walking beside him with her pretty grey eyes cast to the side in search of the ghost.

Rin thought about how is wasn't just her eyes that were pretty anymore. Everything about her seemed absolutely fantastic now. Her skin was creamy and blemish free, and formed a sharp contrast with her bright red hair. Her uniform showed the curves that had developed over the years clearly (it was like it was made for no other purpose than to flaunt them). And her face, which was set into a gentle pout when it was relaxed (and not threatening people) was _very_ nice to look at.

_It's so weird, when did she become so pretty? _Rin wondered, still staring at her.

As if she was aware of what he was thinking, she looked up at him and blushed.

"W-why are you staring at me?!" she asked, a cute confused look gracing her face.

Rin also turned red.

"Y-you have really... I mean, you have rice on your face."

"Fuckin' liar..."

Before she made Rin admit what he was really thinking about, the foul-mouthed girl looked ahead with sparkles in her eyes and, not watching where she was going, fell flat on her face.

"You've never been one for grace, have you?" he asked while she dusted herself off and ran ahead, giggling girlishly.

"Rin, this place looks so awesome!" she cried when he caught up to her. She looked up at him excitedly.

Kato looked sweet instead of furious for once, Rin realized with another slight blush. She hardly looked at him so softly.

"I-I can you here one day, when it's actually open."

_What am I saying?_

Kato's smile fell, and she stared at him as if he'd sprouted another ear and she'd just noticed.

"I'd like that. Uh, yeah. B-But don't tell Kei! He's started looking at you and Yukio like you guys are evil or something."

"It's because we're _guys_, and you're his little sister."

"Do you hear that?" Kato changed the subject and looked ahead at the merry-go-round in front of them.

There was faint giggling, and then it began to spin. Seconds later a little, slightly transparent boy appeared, crying.

"Good job." Rin said with a smile. Kato blushed and turned to the ghost.

"S-so why are you crying?"

"Don't talk to it! He might hurt you."

"Shut up, he can't hurt me. I'm an angel, sorta-quit that lame ass crying you little shit!" Kato snapped at the ghost. His eyes widened, and he cried harder.

"Oi, Kato! You didn't have to yell..."

The ghost ran up to Kato and buried his face into her chest.

"I was sick, and my mom said she'd take me to a place like this when I was well. But I died, and I never got to go."

"I-I see. Erm." Kato awkwardly patted the ghost's head. It snickered and roughly pushed her breasts up.

"Shut up, old hag!" he yelled. He floated out to the front of them and sang mocking songs. Then he ran away.

"You little shit!-I wanted to squeeze them-Get back here!"

Rin bolted off.

Kato's face was as red as her hair, but she recovered quickly enough to chase behind the two boys.

The three of them ran around the park until they lost sight of the ghost. Kato and Rin stopped under a statue to catch their breath.

"Fucking..." Kato panted. She stood up straight and looked at Rin for instructions. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I'll report that we found the ghost." he said.

While he was dialing, he looked around for traces of the ghost. Kato waited quietly.

Quietly, that is, until a hand grabbed one of her breasts. She covered her chest with her arms, screamed, and spun around, looking into the face of her attacker and twitching. Rin froze and shut his phone, gripping his sword.

But Kato's reaction was less "I just got groped by a mysterious boy" and more "I just got groped by an idiot I know".

"Hi again, Kato."

"Y-You groped me, you piece of shit!" she shouted, walking up to Amaimon and preparing to bludgeon the lazy teen.

He pinched her cheek, face still void of expression, and nodded.

"Ne, I came here to play." he muttered around his lollipop.

"With Rin?"

"Well, since you're here too..."

"I don't really want you guys to do that here. Besides, won't your brother get mad for destroying his things?"

Rin loudly cleared his throat, causing Kato and Amaimon to jerk their heads his direction.

He stepped closer to Kato and stared at Amaimon with caution in his eyes.

"Who is this guy?" Rin asked Kato.

"He's-"

"I'm her owner. Kato's one of my toys." Amaimon cut her off. Her face reddened at the oddness of his statement, and reddened even more when Rin looked at her with confusion.

"Shut up, Amaimon." She said simply.

"And I thought you didn't like brother. You guys seem pretty stable." Amaimon said. Kato groaned.

"Amaimon, we made up. I punched him, so you don't have to hurt him-I said _don't._" she said, confusing Rin even more.

The green-haired demon sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, rather submissively for a person who thought he was getting the chance to fight a person earlier. Perhaps because Kato was there, and he didn't want to hurt his _toy_.

"Actually, I changed my mind. Next time, I'm gonna play." He said, walking off in a random direction.

"No you aren't!-Come back here!" Kato began to follow him, but Rin grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her. She faced him, dangling in his grip, like a puppy who had misbehaved.

"Put me down!" she ordered. Rin shook his head.

"Amaimon is a demon king, I remember him from class. Why is he here? No, why are you guys so closely acquainted?" he asked, giving her a slight shake. Kato pouted and looked at the ground.

"B-back when you only paid attention to Shiemi, we made friends. He's weird, but he's cool. I don't think he's bad, and he's kinda cute, so I like to hang around him." she attempted to explain. Rin waited for her to say something else, and when she didn't, he set her back on the ground.

"His hair is stupid, and... I don't think you should hang around him anymore, he could have hurt you." Rin lectured. Kato stared at him blankly before her lips curved into a goofy smile.

"Are you jealous?" she asked in a childish way.

"N-no! I Just don't like that guy, that's all. Amaimon. He looks like a real jerk. And he's weird. I'm serious!" he said over Kato's laughter. His face burned.

"Haha, look! You're totally jealous!" she teased.

"Kato, s-shut up."

"Oh god, I can't believe you're jealous of him. I'm so telling him that."

"Kato, cut it out!"


End file.
